Members of the Evans (Episode List)
Length *30 minutes *60 minutes (2-part episodes) Aspect Ratios *480i (Fullscreen) *720p (Widescreen) Production Companies *Kenny & Hargrove *Deranged Entertainment *20th Century Fox Television Distributor *20th Television GoAnimate in Real Life Channel The WB Season 1 (2001-2002) #Episode 1: Pilot - September 22, 2001 Written by: Brian Hargrove and Jack Kenny, Directed by: Brian Hargrove (Production Code: 1EF79) #Episode 2: Purple Giraffe - September 29, 2001 Written by: Brian Hargrove and Jack Kenny, Directed by: John Amodeo (Production Code: 1EF05) #Episode 3: Upcoming - October 6, 2001 Teleplay by: Robert Hawkins and Chris Sheridan, Story by: Patrick Meighan, Directed by: Leonard R. Garner, Jr. (Production Code: 1EF06) #Episode 4: I Flask You a Request - October 13, 2001 Written by: Jennifer Fisher and John R. Morey, Directed by: Randall Einhorn (Production Code: 1EF02) #Episode 5: Jack's Permission - October 20, 2001 Written by: Seth Kurland, Directed by: Jack Kenny (Production Code: 1EF03) #Episode 6: Hot Dogs - October 27, 2001 Written by: Sally Lapiduss, Directed by: James Burrows (Production Code: 1EF04) #Episode 7: Overlap a Guy's Nose Hair - November 3, 2001 Written by: Brian Hargrove and Jack Kenny, Directed by: Jack Kenny (Production Code: 1EF01) #Episode 8: Octoberfest - November 10, 2001 Teleplay by: Shana Goldberg-Meehan and Scott Silveri, Directed by: John Amodeo (Production Code: 1EF07) #Episode 9: Back Issues - November 17, 2001 Written by: Patrick Meighan, Directed by: Jack Kenny (Production Code: 1EF09) #Episode 10: Father in Law - November 24, 2001 Written by: Jennifer Fisher, Directed by: Leslie Kolins Small (Production Code: 1EF10) #Episode 11: Grape Juice - December 15, 2001 Written by: John R. Morey, Directed by: Kevin Rodney Sullivan (Production Code: 1EF08) #Episode 12: Thank Heaven for Fringe Flour - January 19, 2002 Written by: John R. Morey, Directed by: Gary Shimokawa (Production Code: 1EF11) #Episode 13: Gavin and the FedEx Truck - January 26, 2002 Teleplay by: Jennifer Fisher and Chris Sheridan, Story by: Shana Goldberg-Meehan and Scott Silveri, Directed by: Brian Hargrove and Jack Kenny (Production Code: 1EF12) #Episode 14: Wrong Houston, Evan - February 2, 2002 Written by: Robert Hawkins, Directed by: Gary Halvorson (Production Code: 1EF13) #Episode 15: Be Mine - February 16, 2002 Written by: Jack Kenny, Directed by: Leonard R. Garner, Jr. (Production Code: 1EF14) #Episode 16: I Changed My Mind About the Milk - March 2, 2002 Written by: Sally Lapiduss, Directed by: Sheldon Epps (Production Code: 1EF15) #Episode 17: Brough to You in EvanVision - March 16, 2002 Written by: Jim Hope, Directed by: Jack Kenny (Production Code: 1EF16) #Episode 18: Gavin and the Tower with Cans of Soup - March 30, 2002 Written by: Brian Hargrove and Jack Kenny, Directed by: James Burrows (Production Code: 1EF17) #Episode 19: Easter - April 13, 2002 Written by: Patrick Meighan, Directed by: Gary Shimokawa (Production Code: 1EF18) #Episode 20: The Lounge - April 20, 2002 Written by: Chris Sheridan, Directed by: Gary Halvorson (Production Code: 1EF19) #Episode 21: Gavin Wants a Back to School Night With My Son - April 27, 2002 Written by: Jennifer Fisher, Directed by: Brian Hargrove and Jack Kenny (Production Code: 1EF20) #Episode 22: Sweet Taste of Liberty - May 4, 2002 Written by: Seth Kurland, Directed by: Jack Kenny (Production Code: 1EF23) #Episode 23: Jack is Finally Ready to Mow Gavin's Yard - May 11, 2002 Written by: Patrick Meighan, Directed by: Randall Einhorn (Production Code: 1EF21) #Episode 24: Elliott Remembers the Past and Future - May 18, 2002 Written by: Sally Lapiduss, Directed by: Leslie Kolins Small and Kevin Rodney Sullivan (Production Code: 1EF22) Season 2 (2002-2003) Season 3 (2003-2004) Season 4 (2004-2005) Season 5 (2005-2006) Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Episode Lists on The WB